thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 31 (E2)
"Hard Knock Life" is the first and debut episode of Season 4 of KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two. It is the 31st episode overall. It premiered on October 23, 2017. Synopsis "The survivors reach a moral gray area where hope may not prevail." Plot "... and, even now, we look back on what we've lost, who we've lost, everything we've sacrificed..." Walter reads from a passage. "And we know, that we are those who hold, who can out, who know the bright side. Those before us, they've tried to show us the brightness that we all seek. And we can only look to it even more now, in their names. Amen." The group is silent. They are attending a funeral for Carlos in the backyard. Everyone pays their respects and continues to stand in silence. However, after a bit, Roberto looks up and walks over. "This isn't right." He glares. "This never should've happened. My son doesn't fucking deserve this." Walter looks up. "Roberto, please. We all agree, this never should have happened. But Carlos was not well in the head. I'm not going to lie and say I know why he went crazy, but... I'm sorry. Please, just calm down--" "NO!" Roberto pushes past Walter and flips the makeshift coffin over, knocking Carlos' body to the ground. "This isn't right, Walter. Why the fuck does your grandson get to live, when my son, who I haven't even seen in months, has to die almost as soon as he comes back into my life?! This is absolute bullshit! I've killed people for you, killed so many walkers just to keep you all safe. And then... what have you done? What've you done to earn your family's life?" Walter glares at him. "Roberto, I understand this world is terribly unfair, and has new rules to abide by. But I've never even had the gall to kill another person." "Exactly. You're fucking weak and frail. You've done nothing to deserve Matthew's life." Roberto glares and picks up his rifle. Everyone becomes defensive, but Roberto simply pushes past everyone. "I'll be going up to the guard tower." Another silence falls over everyone, as Walter turns to the group. "I'll... help clean up and get ready for Carlos' burial. Meanwhile, Trace and Amy are planning to send a search party out to find our group. You can discuss it inside." The group disperses in a saddened silence. Donna hurries to follow her husband into the house. "Allen, talk to me, why did you want to get away from there?" They enter the foyer and Donna grabs his shoulder. Allen stops and turns to face her. "We're all terrible parents. We're just... forced to watch our children die due to weakness, ignorance, idiocy..." "A-Allen..." Donna goes quiet. "It's not fair. To any of us." Allen sighs and averts eye contact. "Roberto lost his child... we lost our children... Walter lost his child, technically." He tries to look her in the eyes again, but she evades his gaze. "You know me, Donna. You know the type of guy I used to be." Allen sighs. "Before this I was just a damn shoemaker. That's the last kind of person you'd expect to pick up a gun and kill some people in the end of the world. It's... terrifying. The scariest feeling out there; knowing that everyone has to learn to pick up a gun and shoot people-- dead and alive. We're not weak, but we're not strong... we're just so middle of the road, with the group, without our kids... what do we have? What are we fighting for? I don't want you to die, I don't want to die... but if we live, what are we living for? Are we ready for this world?" After a moment, Donna finally returns eye contact. "Yes, Allen. We're ready; both of us. You can make it. And I can make it, too. Even on my own, I know I can. And that's why... I'll be going to find the others, with some of the group." "You mean, the search party?" Allen says. "You... sure you can handle that? I mean, I don't know, I don't want to lose--" "No, really... I know I can." Donna smiles reassuringly, taking his hands. "I know what it'll take, and I'm okay with that. We lost our children due to ignorance. We didn't look at the big picture. We weren't ready for the world. But now we are! We know how to fight! We're smart, we're resourceful... you and I have come such a long way. This group... means the world to me now. And I'm not going to sit back and watch us all go missing. Nothing can hold us back-- nothing will hold me back. I love you, dear. I love you so much. I'm glad we're in this together." Donna and Allen embrace, and she kisses him, before they nod as she turns and hurries outside, smiling. "Things are finally looking up." Then a bullet zips through her eye, and she collapses to the pavement, dead. Deaths *Donna Watters Trivia *Last appearance of Donna Watters. **Donna is the sixth main character to die. Category:KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two Category:Episodes Category:Season Premiere